Vocaloid
by Aorta Heartless
Summary: A series of one-shots based in Vocaloid songs.
1. Bad End Night

**_Bad End Night_**

**Inspired by the Vocaloid song of the same name.**

_The words used by the hosts are from the translation of the Japanese lyrics._

**Not the lyrics from the English version.**

_Anyways this will be a series of one-shots, so it will be listed complete but it won't be._**  
**

The man looked down at the letter. He looked up at the dilapidated mansion.

"This is the place?" He muttered. "Maybe I got lost."

Oncie walked up to the door and knocked "Anyone here?" He said as the door opened.

"Hello." A voice said. A butler in emerald green welcomed Oncie in. "Welcome to this house of wonders, please come in."

He was taken to a ballroom where he met a dozen more. A pair of living dolls, a girl in a maid's outfit, a regal woman, and a proud man.

Oncie felt himself being evaluated.

"This meeting must have been a work of fate." The proud man said.

"Then let's have." One of the dolls started.

"A party, a party!" The other finished.

The first man said he would get the wine.

"Let's have a toast to our guest." The regal woman said. "Are you ready?" She said.

"For what?" He replied.

"Then let's get started." The proud man said.

"You are the star of this crazy night." The maid said.

"All dressed up with a wine glass in hand." The butler said, handing him a glass.

Oncie looked down and saw he was indeed dressed to the nines. He drank the glass. It was stronger than he thought it would be.

The woman spun him around. "When you're spinning around, intoxicated, isn't so much more fun?"

The dolls took his hands. "With singing, dancing, and merrymaking." They spun him around. The butler caught the dropped glass. "We'll forget the good and the bad."

The proud man and his lady pulled him in and said. "We'll become perfectly mad."

The butler pulled him away and close. "Enjoying ourselves on the happy night."

Oncie went to bed as the dawn should have come. When he woke the sun hadn't arrived. He went downstairs to see the group waiting.

"A secret." One of the dolls started. "Do you want us to tell you?"

Oncie nodded.

"Look at the clock." The regal woman said.

Oncie looked and saw it was 5 'til midnight. The time he had arrived. He was scared. He dove into a doorway he hadn't seen before.

He dove down the stairs to another door. It was heavy and revealed a room full of coffins. "Jesus Christ." He said.

The proud man appeared behind him. "Oh dear." He said, hands on Oncie's shoulders. "You saw it, didn't you?"

"Danger, danger." One of the dolls said.

"Are you scared?" The other said.

"Where are you going." The butler said.

"Well, where are you going?" The proud man said.

"Wait." The group said as one.

"You are the star of this crazy night." The regal woman stated.

"Is everything going as scripted?" The butler asked.

"What will happen tonight?" Oncie asked.

"Ending?" The proud man said. "It looks like everything is depending on you."

"Searching, searching." the maid started.

"For a happy ending." The butler said.

Again as a group. "One wrong turn and it's over."

"Is the true end with the coffins?" Oncie asked. "Will this night be a bad end night?" He ran past the group and up the stairs. "How do I get home?"

"Once the curtain goes down." The regal woman said.

"Everything will return to normal." Her lord said.

"The happy ending it the key." The butler said.

"Well, where is it?" He asked.

"The cold, gleaming, marvelous key." They said.

Oncie grinned as he eyed the clock. "I found it." He sang.

"I am the star of this cray night, bashing skulls with knife in hand." Oncie said as he drove the gleaming key hands into the maid's skull. "When you're swinging it about. Nothing's more fun!" He smiled. "Run! Run! As fast as you can!" He chased them down. "Don't forget your lines on stage." He grin widened. " or you'll become perfectly mad!" He sliced through the proud man's ribs with ease. "Breaking everything on this bad end night!"

A voice came out of nowhere. "You are the star of this crazy night." It said. "The cast and stage have disappeared."

"When the story is finished." Oncie asked as the blood dripped down. "Will everything go away?"

"With singing and dancing and merrymaking." The voice said. "We'll forget the good and the bad."

They said at the same time, oncie wearing a slasher's smile and licking the minute hand. "We'll become perfectly mad."

"Enjoying ourselves on this bad end night." Oncie finished alone. The room was silent Oncie noticed.

A dark figure clapped. "What a great show!"

Oncie picked up the letter and handed to the figure.

They were sad to end this night.


	2. Alice Human Sacrifice

**_Alice Human Sacrifice_**

**Or Once-ler Human Sacrifice…**

_Another song by Vocaloid._

***Once-ler of Spades***

One-ler drove his hand through the man's chest and pulled his still beating heart to his face.

He gently licked the outside before swallowing it whole, blood coming out from between his fanged grin.

A scamper of movement caught his eye. A woman with a babe in her amrs ran into the labyrinth that was the Wall Tunnels.

One-ler followed and got lost.

***Once-ler of Diamonds***

Swag-ler smirked as he played the crowd for fools. He had found a way to keep biggering even without the Truffula trees.

He was giving a speech about the building of a new factory when a bullet blasted his throat from under him.

***Once-ler of Clubs***

Once-ler grinned as the building of Thneedville was underway. He would keep biggering and biggering. He would live to see it.

He was worshiped by the women of the town, and many men as well, they provided his every need.

He had a nagging feeling that things wouldn't last.

He would find a way to make it so. The thneed would keep biggering until he saw fit.

***Once-lers of Hearts***

Greed-ler and Once-ler wanted nothing more than to live. They wanted to explore. Once-ler to find new things to learn, Greed-ler to find new things to make money off of.

"Come on, Greed!" He yelled to his psuedo-brother and lover. "We'll be late!"

Greed-ler took one last look at the mirror and followed Once-ler down to the lobby. He grinned. He loved to travel with his Oncie.

They passed through the lobby doors to the bus stop to go to the airport.

*** * Later * ***

Greed-ler did /not/ like flying. He was dead convinced that the plane was going to crash, no matter how many times they safely landed.

Once-ler held his hand.

"Passengers this is your captain speaking."

Greed-ler paled.

"I'm afraid we will have to make an emergency landing." The captain said.

"Told you so." Greed-ler said.

*** * Later * ***

"Oncie!" Greed-ler said shaking the man. "Wake up! ONCE-LER!" He collapsed over the younger man. His reason to remain human, his anchor was gone.


	3. Evil Food Eater Conchita

**_The Evil Food Eater Conchita_**

One-ler wasn't always a cannibal. No, at one time he merely wanted to try the most exotic foods the world had to offer.

Once the traditional fare of caviar and exotic spices became boring he went to the more gruesome side. Raw monkey brains, live termites, rattlesnake steaks, amoung others.

*** * Later * ***

His latest cook, 15th that year, asked to be discharged.

"Why?" One-ler asked in a deceptively bored tone. He fingured the gun hidden in his pants.

"I can't keep cooking this dishes." He said. "I can't keep serving such, such."

"Such what?" One-ler asked.

"Such /disgusting/ meals." He said.

"Hm." One-ler grabbed the fried monkey liver the cook had made. It tasted good to him. "Very well then. One last meal and I'll let you go."

"What do you wish to eat, sir." The cook froze at the sight of his master's grin and the gun. "You look delicious." He said as he fired the gun.

The cook fell to the floor.

One-ler snapped his fingers.

A servant appeared.

"Take him to the kitchen; butcher him and layout the heart and liver. Store the rest." He waved the man off.

*** * Later * ***

One-ler hummed as he added the last of the spices. This was going to be interesting.

*** * Later * ***

One-ler was in heaven. Human flesh was wonderful.

*** * Later * ***

One-ler had finished the cook in two days and he wanted more.

That one would do. The servant barely heard the gunshot as she fell to the floor.

*** * 2 Months Later * ***

One-ler scraped the last of the meat off the bone. It was even better raw.

...

One-ler stretched back and licked his lips.

He paused when he realized that there was no one left.

"Well, almost no one left." He said in a raspy voice.

He stood up and looked in the mirror.

"I do look quiet delicious myself." He stripped and took the bloodied knife from the sidetable.

A few moments later One-ler brought the strip of meat from his left forearm to his mouth.

"Oh my god." He said as he savoured the taste of his own flesh. He somehow managed to get down to the kitchen for the things he would need to make his last meal.


	4. Joker

**_Joker_**

_Again story based on a Vocaloid song._

Bitter-ler threw the knife towards the cannibal.

"I gave you everything!" He yelled. "And you repay me by screwing /him/?!" He pointed to a well-dressed man.

"Bitter!" One-ler stopped as the man slapped him.

"Leave hime alone!" Swag-ler yelled.

Bitter-ler turned on the man. "You had no right to take One-ler from me." He grabbed the man's shirt collar. "He. Is. Mine!"

One-ler was amazed at how possessive Bitter-ler was. They had broken up nearly a year ago, and he and Swag-ler had only gotten together 2 months ago. The thing was... The thing was One-ler had gone much farther with Swag-ler in those 2 months than he had gone with Bitter-ler in the 3 years they had been together. It wasn't Bitter-ler's fault either One-ler had been the relunctent one.

Swag-ler knew One-ler didn't like Bitter-ler all that much. All he would get out of his partner was that Bitter-ler didn't seem to grasp the fact that they were no longer together.

*** * Elsewhere * ***

"Shut up!" Greed-ler said.

"Bitter was the one who took them!" Once-ler said. He knew the man well enough to believe that. He had never gotten over One-ler, despite Bitter-ler getting into a relatioship with Once-ler. Once-ler had thought something like this would happen if the other two slept together.

Greed-ler also knew this. The problem was, no one knew where any of them were.

One-ler's tracking chip, to make sure he didn't wander off and eat innocent people, had been removed and left in the trash.

*** * Bitter-ler, One-ler, and Swag-ler * ***

Swag-ler screamed as Bitter-ler slid the sharp knife across his stomach. Swag-ler watched One-ler struggle.

Bitter-ler looked over at One-ler. It would take more than that to remove the humanish mind of his beloved.

*** * Later * ***

Bitter slid the slice of liver into One-ler's mouth. It was still hot from Swag-ler's body, which was now chained to and disected on the table.

One-ler growled. The animal part, the now dominate part, of his mind wanted Bitter-ler to feed him faster. The human part of his mind was strangely disgusted. He had never had any qualms about human flesh, but this? He knew this meal. He had loved it.

Bitter-ler grinned and stripped the feral man. It was his turn to take the man.

*** * Once-ler and Greed-ler * ***

Greed-ler push the ATV to its limits.

Once-ler doubted Swag-ler was still alive, maybe One-ler was.

Greed-ler agreed and knew if One-ler was alive, he would be feral from the sheer amount of fresh blood.

*** * Bitter-ler and One-ler * ***

One-ler moaned as he came. He was disgusted with himself.

"I love you so much, Canni." Bitter-ler whispered. "But I will allow no one else to have you ever again."

"What?!" One-ler heard a motor faintly. Someone was coming.

Bitter-ler grinned. Insanity shone in his eyes. "If I can't have you." He put the butcher's knife to his beloved's neck. "Then no one will." He pulled the knife across the cannibal's neck.

One-ler heard. "Don't worry, my love. I'll be fine."

*** * Once-ler and Greed-ler * ***

They got to the shack and heard to gunshot.

"No." Once-ler stumbled over the ATV. He slammed the door open. "No." He fell to his knees next to Bitter-ler. "No." He sobbed.

Greed-ler stared at the sheer amount of blood. "Oncie."

"This has to be a nightmare." He replied. "Please, please tell me I'm dreaming, Greed."

Greed-ler shifted on his feet. He made a point not to lie.

Once-ler clung to the bitter man's shirt. "You ass." He muttered. "Was I not enough?"

"It's not your fault, Oncie." Greed-ler pulled the man back. "It's not your fault." He knew how Bitter-ler must have felt, at least a little bit. He loved Once-ler in his own way, but had never had the guts to tell him. Bitter-ler had taken the chance for a relationship from him. He had taken it with more grace though. Had the pair slept together, Greed-ler was sure he would have beaten Bitter-ler to a bloody pulp.

Once-ler buried his face into Greed-ler's chest.

*** * Later * ***

The three were buried side by side, with One-ler in the middle. Maybe, had Bitter-ler had gotten to know Swag-ler, maybe it wouldn't have turned out this way. Maybe Bitter-ler would've accepted One-ler's decision.


	5. Trick and Treat

**_Trick and Treat_**

**Inspired by Trick and Treat by Vocaloid**

_Awesome artist group type peoples._

Oncie was surprised by the pair's appearence.

They were apparent clones of him. One called himself One-ler, he was drenched in blood and had brillant amber eyes. The other called himself Greed-ler, he had emerald green eyes and sharp fang like teeth.

In retrospect he should been warned away by those traits.

*** * Deep in the Truffula Forest * ***

The trees were strangely dense here.

The pair enticed him into a house.

'Where did that come from?' Oncie thought. He didn't think anyone had lived this far into the forest.

The pulled him to a bed, drugged and blindfolded him.

He remembered a pair of dolls he had.

His brothers had stolen them and was forced to return them by their father, several months before he left.

Before that they had warped the dolls.

The one he had called Green-ler, for its green eyes, had been given sharp teeth via permenant marker.

The one he had called One-ler had its jacket torn away and dipped in red dye, giving the illusion of blood. Once-ler had hid both of them away. He couldn't bring himself to throw them away.

A hole in the blindfold opened. He saw the pair. Now they had blood-red cat eyes.

"Since the blindfold isn't enough." Greed-ler said walking over.

One-ler joined him. "Let's take them out." He crawled across the bed, hand reaching for the man's eyes.

Once-ler flinched as he felt the man's fingers pushing his mouth into a smile.

"Ain't that cute." He leered.

"You're still lying, Oncie." Greed-ler came from behind and grinned. "Lying to us."

"Hiding from us." One-ler said as he licked his cheek.

Once-ler gasped as Greed-ler molested him. "I-I'm sorry."

"Too late now, Oncie." Greed-ler whispered. He slid his hand under Once-ler's shirt. Once-ler noticed the man had claws.

"Far too late." One-ler agreed. He also slipped clawed hands under Once-ler's shirt.

"Now we will always have your heart, Oncie." Greed-ler said as he started to tear at the skin.

"It's easier to go this way, Greed-ler." One-ler drove his claws up through Once-ler's diaphram, ignorin the man's blood and screams.

Once-ler mentally begged for mercy. As they said. It was too late.


End file.
